antes de irme, lo que paso despues
by areniitha
Summary: coraline ya tiene 17 años y se ira a la universidad, pero antes de irse deve completar una pequeña mision,.. mi primer oneshot, plis reviews


**Lo que paso despues….**

_Ya pasaron muchos años,._

_Después de que entre a la puerta secreta de la sala de mi casa,_

_Ahora, ya no soy una niña de 11 años , ahora tengo 17._

_Antes de irme a la universidad, tengo que preparar algunas cosas._

_Enciendo la pc en mi escritorio y entro a mi mail para ver los mensajes que me mandan mis amigos de oregon_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**CRAAAAAAAASH!**_

_._

_._

_.escucho como cae algo de mi taburete __**CARAJO! Esas malditas ratas me tienen loca!**_

_Lanzo un lápiz hacia ellas , corren y desaparecen…._

_Por alguna razón, las ratas de la bruja encontraron la forma de pasar al mundo normal y aburrido._

_Los últimos años la bruja las a mandado a torturarme. En el dia las ratas esconden mis cosas, roen cables y ropa, pero en la noche es peor, ya que la bruja manda horribles pesadillas._

_Gracias a esto, tengo una mala actitud y unas ojeras oscuras_

_Mis padres llamaron a miles de controladores de plagas pero todos dicen que no hay nada dentro de la casa._

_Yo estoy mas que segura que la bruja lo hace a propocito pero de todos modos que podemos esperar de alguien que comia almas de niños, puede ser muy malvada pero aun tiene esa malicia infantil,._

_Tomo las llaves y salgo de casa, llego al bosque, justamente donde esta el poso , me aterra abrirlo, asi que coloco una enorme roca que apenas puedo cargar y la coloco sobre la tapa, _

_Por si descubre donde esta la llave no pueda sacarla aun con sus ratas._

_(no puedo creer que no me saliera una hernia ¬¬)_

_Regreso a casa, veo a las señoras spink y _Forcible paseando a sus perros, aun siguen tan viejas como siempre, al señor Bobinsky oliendo quesos para sus ratones acróbatas, y a Wybie esperándome afuera de mi casa tomando fotos ,

**w-hola coraline**

**c-hola, raro verte, que pasa?**

**w-mi abuela me mando un mensaje para ti.. dice que te invita a tomar el te y hablar de un asinto.**

_Al dia siguiente llego a su casa, la señora lovato me resive gratamente en su sala,_

_Al sentarnos me sirve una taza de té negro,_

**Sra.-coraline ¿sabes porque estas aquí?**

**c- aaammm wybie me dijo que viniera**

**sra.- iras a la universidad en chicago no?**

**c-si, ya deseo irme**

**sra-espero que la llave de… bueno, tu sabes, este en un lugar seguro,**

**c- la tire en el pozo hace 6 años**

**sra. Asegúrate que la bruja no pueda recuperarla, tus padres se mudaran a otro lugar tengo entendido y sinceramente tengo miedo **

**c- no lo se, sus ratas encontraron la forma de salir de ahí, aunque solo están en casa no salen de ahí**

**sra- asi será mejor**

_en la noche, trato de dormir , en la ventana veo a aquel gato negro que no veía desde hace 6 años que se acurruca a mi lado, y logro conciliar el sueño, ._

_dentro de mi sueño el gato esta dentro y se dirije a mi,_

**g-ho, coraline , prontote iras pero la bruja no quiere**

**c-y…. que hago?**

**g-deves irte a la univercida, la bruja ya casi no tiene fuerzas**

**c—porque?**

**g—la bruja muere de hambre**

**c.-y que tiene de malo?. Mejor**

**g- a intentado mandar a las ratas para sacar la llave del pozo pero no tiene el poder suficiente **

**c-y entonces? Como se supone que a vivido?**

**g- para ganas fuerzas se ha estado comiendo a las ratas, ahora, engaña a las sobrantes para que la bruja gaste sus poderes,.**

_En las siguientes semanas, jugaba con la paciencia de la bruja, toreando a las ratas disque abriendo la puerta con alguna llave cualquiera_

_Las pesadillas se tornaban a un mas agresivas y horripilantes, se podía oir como la bruja rasgaba y golpeaba la puerta con furia _

_Pero a la inversa, eran menos las cosas que las ratas urtaban y poco a poco la puerta se iva desvaneciendo , asi pasaron los días, asta que llego el dia de irme a la universidad, _

_Mis padres transportaban algunas de mis cajas hacia el auto, y yo finalmente estaba enfrente de la puerta,_

_El gato negro capturo a la ultima rata y la mataba afuera en el patio, _

_Yo estaba enfrente de aquella puertesita, al oir el ultimo chirrido agonizante de la rata, la puerta empezó a vaporizarce con un humo violeta, que al pasar por ensima mio, pude escuchar un leve quejido_

_**Asta aquí bruja,**_

_Al salir por ultima vez de la casa, la señora lovato me espera afuera,_

**Sra.- hija la bruja se ha ido de la casa por fin**

**c.- creo, la puerta se a evaporado **

**sra,. Bueno mandare a retapizar la casa entonces hehehe**

**c- claro señora.**

_Solo espero que al irme la bruja no vuelva a entrar a ninguna casa mas, y que por fin aya muerto….._


End file.
